


Another War to Fight

by TranquilRuins



Series: Finding Family [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilRuins/pseuds/TranquilRuins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka would forever be grateful to Chewbacca for introducing her to Luke and Leia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another War to Fight

Ahsoka would forever be grateful to Chewbacca for introducing her to Luke and Leia. It had been more than a little painful at first, these two young people, looking so similar to her former master and her good friend (and she felt more than a little justified to have that rumor confirmed), but just talking to them had made Ahsoka see that, while, yes, they were similar to their parents, they were also their own people. It didn’t hurt that they had insisted on calling her ‘Aunt Ahsoka’.

At the request of Leia, she spent a lot of time working with the former Rebel leaders as they tried to reintroduce democracy back to the galaxy. It was tough going, and more than once Ahsoka had lent her skills and her lightsabers to hunt down the leftovers of the former Empire’s High Command. No matter how bust she was though, there was always time for her adoptive family. Luke, still so young, and for all he was a Jedi Master, in need of further training, often came to her for advice. He planned to rebuild the Jedi, and it wasn’t long after she heard that that Ahsoka promised to help, determined not to let this new Jedi Order follow the same failed path of the one she had abandoned. Plus, it was very hard to argue with Luke’s puppy dog pout, inherited from his mother. Padme had always gotten her way as well.

In fact, both of Padme’s children had inherited her ability of persuasion through multiple methods, as evidenced by Leia’s monumental, succeeding mission to bring the galaxy back to a system of fairness and peace. Leia was instrumental in forming the New Republic, a governmental body spreads across five planets in a centralized system. Ahsoka thought Padme would be proud, and told Leia so. The tears in Leia’s eyes at that statement were very much not imagined, visible for only a moment, before she blinked them away, thanked Ahsoka, then got straight back to work.

While Leia rebuilt and government and Luke rebuilt the Jedi Order, Ahsoka, Han and Chewie hunted the newly formed First Order, the no longer scattered remains of the former Empire. They were gone for long periods of time, but somehow Han always managed to find a way to stay in touch with Leia, for which he was teased relentlessly by Ahsoka and Chewbacca, even though they both thought it was a little bit cute. No one was surprised when they engagement was announced, although Leia blindsided Ahsoka when she asked her to give her away. When Ahsoka asked her why, Leia simply replied,

“You’re my family.”

Luke and Ahsoka walked Leia to her beaming groom together, before taking places beside the couple. The whole affair was a far cry more grand than the couple liked, given their status as war heroes, but there wasn’t a single dry eye as they smiled at each other.

It wasn’t too long after the wedding either when Leia confessed she was pregnant, to the happiness (and trepidation, on Han’s part) of her family. After Leia’s baby bombshell Han almost refused to leave her side, Chewie staying by his copilot and stopping Leia from killing him for his smothering. Ahsoka, far smarter than Han, spent her time with Luke, assisting him with the new Jedi. He hadn’t started training yet, but it would not be too much longer before there were new Jedi younglings and padawans, and Ahsoka almost couldn’t wait. She believed in Luke’s vision for the new Jedi, and after all, staying close to Luke meant staying nearer to Leia, so a win win for Ahsoka.

It seemed everyone’s worry was for naught however, as Leia’s pregnancy passed with no issues, and she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. After some discussion with Han, they announced his name was Ben Solo, and Ahsoka wasn’t the only one crying over the man who, a long time ago, had been a great friend.

Little Ben was adored by everyone who met him, but he seemed especially fond of his ‘A’nt ‘Soka’, as he called her when he was old enough to speak. In fact, those were his first words, and that had almost been enough to make Ahsoka cry again, as happy as she’d been. She loved her tiny nephew right back, and as he grew she supplied him with all the stories he could want.

When he was young he preferred the tales of Anakin and Obi Wan’s feats during the clone wars, although he was a little disappointed he was named for the man’s alias, and not the man himself. Luke however told him plenty of stories of when he’d first met Obi Wan as Ben, which mollified the boy. As he got older though, he started to ask more and more about Anakin, and less about Obi Wan. At first Ahsoka just thought he was interested in his grandfather, but when he started asking for stories of Darth Vader, Ahsoka grew very concerned. She took her concerns to Leia, and disturbingly, they both could feel a growing dark presence trying to reach and influence Ben. Between them they agreed that it might be prudent to send the boy to his uncle Luke for training, benefiting from his uncle’s knowledge and wisdom, and the friendship of the other Jedi students. Little did Ahsoka know, she would come to harshly regret that decision. She considered distancing herself, and her stories of Anakin, but in the end decided against it. It was distance after all, and that damn Jedi Code, that had led to the downfall of her master in the first place.

Instead, Ahsoka helped Luke train the new Jedi, keeping a close eye on Ben. His power grew quickly, a testament to his bloodline, but whether that was good or bad was something that Ahsoka could not quite figure out. She could no longer feel the presence that had so focused on Ben, and tried to convince herself that was a good thing, even as the First Order grew in power, despite (or perhaps because of) Leia’s efforts in the New Republic’s senate.

By the time Ben was fifteen it was almost another full blown war between the First Order and a newly formed, Republic backed resistance, Leia, of course, leading the charge. Ahsoka, however, was worried about something much closer to home. As he’d grown older, Ben had begun to distance himself, first from the other Jedi trainees, and then from his family. Once such a bright, kind young child, so curious about everything, he was now a sullen, quiet teenager, almost cruel in his actions, so sure he knew all there was to know. It reminded Ahsoka chillingly of Anakin in his worst moments, though she kept that thought to herself. Later she would wish she had shared it. Perhaps then, lives could have been saved.

Ahsoka wasn’t there when Kylo Ren announced himself, but she felt it. The force was thick with Luke’s anguish, Ben’s twisted triumph, and the pain and fear of the other trainees as Kylo and the Knights of Ren slaughtered them. Ahsoka felt her nephew fall, the sense of loss, regret and shame stealing over her exactly as it had when she’d accepted what had happened to her former master. For days afterwards she kept asking herself where she had failed, what she could have done to stop her nephew from following his grandfather’s path. Endlessly she questioned herself, but as hard as Ahsoka took Ben’s betrayal, Luke took it harder.

He withdrew, radiating his guilt over those he had been training, those he had failed to save. Ahsoka didn’t need to be able to sense his shame, she could see it in the way he didn’t meet her eye, how he flinched from Leia’s touch, and refused to talk to Han. Eventually he couldn’t stand to be around them, and vanished. Leia and the resistance looked for him, but Ahsoka understood, even if she did not condone. She had fled from her guilt and shame once already, and she did not plan to repeat the lonely years spent wallowing. Instead she reappeared at Leia’s side, helping the now General lead the resistance against the First Order. Ahsoka could feel the oppressive, dark presence again, no longer hiding now they had what they wanted, the birth of Kylo Ren.

Han and Chewbacca disappeared not long after Luke did, and Ahsoka was not surprised. Han was never very good at coping, and Chewbacca would follow the man to the edge of the universe, if only to keep him out of trouble. Ahsoka stayed with the resistance, trying to comfort Leia. Despite losing her son, her husband, and her brother, the woman was every bit the competent leader the resistance needed, seemingly strong in the face of her hardship. Her rare moments alone however, were a completely different story. Ahsoka had come across her only once, a sobbing mess that had latched onto the Togruta when she’d knelt to give what help she could. After only a few minutes however, she’d picked herself up and said, with a surprising amount of calmness,

“Come on Aunt Ahsoka. We have another war to fight.”

With that she had walked back towards the control room, shoulders straightening with every step, the perfect image of a formidable General and leader. Ahsoka had watched her go in awe, very quickly deciding that, when she grew up, she wanted to be just like Leia Organa-Solo.


End file.
